Family Aftermath
by rockhotch31
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving from Stateside! This is my latest version of the traditional holiday for this family that you've all enjoyed. It's the Hotchner family, Uncle Dave of course. And the team. With my annual twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yup, it's that time of year again. And I'm going to be honest with you all.**

 **This is year seven of writing the traditional** _ **Family**_ **Thanksgiving story. I love writing it. And I know all of you my loyal readers love it. I appreciate your support so much.**

 **That said, to make this new and fresh each year becomes a bit of a head scratcher in my world. And it doesn't get easier as the years pass. For all of you, I've come up with a new angle. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **All rights to** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **and its characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Cait and Aaron walked into their home on Monday filled with family.

Sean, Leslie and their sons had arrived earlier in the afternoon, taking the Acela train down from New York City. Wyatt, now a first grader, attended a private school. It was not one of Manhattan's high-priced private schools that the rich in the borough coveted for their children. However, it was the same one that Leslie had attended. And her folks offered to pay Wyatt's tuition. While Sean and Leslie never took any money from them with the restaurant thriving, they did accept that from her parents. Cait and Aaron agreed with their decision and supported it. Wyatt spent a half hour with Cait catching up on his Monday lessons while Sean made dinner. "Why can't you be my teacher Aunt Cait?" Wyatt smiled. "You're awesome."

"Yeah, she's good like that," Jack smiled, finishing his homework with Aaron.

"I've got lessons to teach here," Cait winked at him. "Sorry buddy," she smiled, kissing Wyatt's cheek, rubbing his head. She looked at Aaron.

Aaron smiled. "Jack is done too." The boys looked at him. "Go," he smiled. The boys raced up the steps to play a video game.

Maggie, Jarrod and Jake Barkley, who also arrived earlier, smiled at the boys heading to the steps. Jake blew his knee out in spring practices with the Green Bay Packers, the same knee he injured a few years back. While he enjoyed being Aaron Rodger's understudy, and stepping in when the Packer's need a back up quarterback that could match the MVP's skills, he knew it was time to let his dream go and retired from football.

Cait eyed him. "So when are you going to get a real job?" taking a drink of her beer. Aaron winked at her, taking his own drink from his beer.

"Jeez, can you sound more like mom and dad?" The adults laughed in the kitchen. Jake smiled. "After I finish getting my knee re-habbed this fall, I'm going to begin the California alternative teacher certification." Everyone looked at him. Jake smiled. "I've already got a college degree in history, so I need to complete course work for teaching secondary students. I just have to jump through the State of California's hoops to get my teaching certificate. I hope to teach at a school in Sacramento and work with at risk kids."

Cait rubbed his chest. "Good for you my brother," she smiled, kissing his cheek. "Would that be the same school Stephanie is teaching at?" Jake turned bright red. Cait smiled. "I'm glad you two are back together," she said hugging him.

"How the hell did you know?" Jake demanded.

Cait demurely smiled. "I'm your big sister."

"That's amazing Jake," Leslie smiled at him. "And go get Stephanie."

Sean slapped his shoulder. "It is Jake. Good for you." He looked at Sean. "And I agree with my wife and sister."

Jake shook his head at the teasing he took from the rest. He looked at Maggie. "Mom, don't start."

"Yes mom - don't," Cait growled. "It's their business, not ours."

Jarrod shook his head at Maggie. "She's right."

Cait looked at Sean. "I like having you around too," she smiled. "I like a night off from cooking."

"And the pasta dish smells primo Sean," Jarrod smiled.

Sean smiled back. "I miss cooking. But we've got an amazing staff. That's why Leslie and I took the week down here. We totally trust them. They're hungry, pardon the pun," he smiled at the group in the kitchen, "and they've bought into Leslie's and my customer service philosophy."

"And when they graduate and move on?" Aaron asked.

Leslie shook her head. "You don't want to know how many resumes I have on file on my computer with new ones begging for a job; including bus staff. We haven't had a turnover in that crew for eighteen months."

"Wow," Cait appreciatively smiled. "That's saying volumes. You have to be treating them right as well." Leslie and Sean smiled.

Aaron smiled at Sean. "That's something to be damn proud of brother."

"Yes it is," Maggie smiled. Jarrod smiled his approval to both of them.

-00CM00-

Cait walked into her kitchen Wednesday morning at six forty-five. The house was quiet except for Aaron taking his shower. She started the coffee maker and looked at her to-do list for the annual Thanksgiving dinner. There wasn't a lot left to do. Leslie, Sean and Maggie had hammered out most of it on Tuesday while she was at the BAU.

Sean came into the kitchen in lounge pants and a white t-shirt as Aaron walked in wearing a pair of jeans and his white undershirt. "Pre-turkey day dress down at the office Aaron?" Sean asked with his smile.

"I take the hit for my team once a year, working a half day," Aaron smiled, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sean and Cait rolled their eyes at each other with Cait shaking her head.

Sean looked at her. "Cait, I know how that list of yours is," he nodded.

"It's a mom and me day," Cait smiled. "And you and Leslie want to do something with the boys."

"You're good," Sean smiled. "I lived in DC half my life. I've never seen all the monuments. Neither has Leslie. It won't mean much to the boys, but we want to do that today."

Cait hiked an eyebrow at him. "Or maybe you and Leslie could do that together and between Grandpa and Jake the boys could stay here and you two could have a day to yourselves."

Sean looked at her. "Do you mind?"

Aaron shook his head at his brother. "You could have dropped a smaller hint Sean," Aaron smiled. Sean looked at him. "Sean, you know the both of us. Just ask."

Cait waved her hands in the air. "Time out Brothers Hotchner. I know where this is heading." She looked at Sean. "You and Leslie go and have time together. We have no problems taking care of the boys." She looked at Aaron. "Get your ass into the bathroom to shave because I'm not referring a fight between you two."

"Busted," Sean smiled at his brother.

She beaded a look at Sean. "Your penance for starting this is getting Jack up."

Aaron smiled at Sean. "Now who's busted?"

"Get the hell out of my kitchen both of you," Cait quietly barked.

"Busted," Jarrod said walking into the nook.

"Good morning dad," Cait smiled, pouring him a cup of coffee as the Hotchner brothers headed off. "Thanks for the back-up," she said, kissing his cheek.

Jarrod looked at her. "Will that ever stop between them two?"

Cait smiled. "They've got past the pain with everything that happened. It's just now about an age difference and being brothers even as old as they are."

Jarrod smiled. "Like Tom and Jake?"

Cait rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to think about that dad." Jarrod softly laughed, sitting down at the lunch counter with his cup of coffee.

Maggie walked into the kitchen twenty minutes later to Jack and Aaron eating their morning oatmeal. Jarrod was pouring himself a bowl of Wheaties as Bella crunched her breakfast. Maggie smiled at her. "A little morning fireworks?"

Cait smiled back at her, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek. "Dad to the rescue."

"He's good like that," Maggie said. "Occasionally."

Jack giggled getting off his chair, rinsing his oatmeal bowl out in the kitchen sink. "I'm out to brush my teeth," he said, putting the bowl in the dishwasher. "This all sounds like a landmine field."

Cait pointed at him with a smile. "You're good," Cait said, hugging him. "Please get going Jack. The yellow limo is here in ten minutes. And you need a heavier coat. Look outside."

Jack looked out the patio doors to see where Bella's paw prints had warmed the frost on the ground. "Got it mom," he smiled, heading for the steps.

Aaron pulled his car keys out of the small basket on the counter and hit the starter button for his car. "I'll run him down the hill," he smiled, heading off to him and Cait's bathroom to brush his teeth.

"I'll put the garage door up for you Aaron to let the exhaust out," Jarrod said, getting off his chair.

"Thanks dad," Aaron said heading into the master bedroom.

Jack flew down the steps as Aaron pulled on his coat. "Let's go buddy. I hear the yellow limo coming down the street." Jack shared quick hugs with everyone, grabbing his bookbag that Cait handed him, pulling on his winter coat.

She kissed his head. "Have a good day you," she said to Jack. She kissed Aaron. "You too," she smiled, rubbing his back.

"Love you. See you this afternoon," Aaron smiled, kissing her back.

"Bye mom," Jack said, moving to the garage door off the kitchen. "Love you too!"

Everyone in the kitchen smiled.

-00CM00-

Maggie and Cait, as usual, whittled down what was left on the prep list in a hurry. By the time Aaron got home, all the prep dishes were washed. Maggie, Jarrod, Cait and Jake were playing a game of Euchre with Wyatt watching a movie on the TV. "Where's Ethan?" Aaron asked.

"Conked out with after lunch nap," Cait smiled. "Jake took him to the park with Bella."

"Works every time," Aarons smiled, rubbing Wyatt's head. "Return of the Jedi Wyatt? Again?"

Wyatt looked at him. "It's my favorite Uncle Aaron," he smiled. Aaron smiled at him, moving to the master bedroom to put his firearms in the safe at his bedside. Bella followed him in, getting some love and attention.

Aaron came back out and looked over Jake's shoulder at his cards. Jake played the ace of hearts. "Wrong move little brother," Aaron said, as Cait played her trump card nine of spades.

"God damn you," Jake said.

"Watch your language," Cait growled back, nodding at Wyatt.

"Aunt Cait, I live in New York City," Wyatt said. "I've heard worse. Trust me." The adults all smiled at each other.

By four thirty that afternoon, the Hotchner kitchen was alive with family. Matt and Lauren were there, drinking a beer. Dave came in, opening a bottle of beer for himself after hanging up his coat. He handed a beer to Cait and Aaron and greeted the family as Max bounded in to play with the boys and Bella. "The Sal's delivery is ordered," Dave smiled, greeting everyone.

Leslie looked at Aaron. "How is Mike doing at the FBI Academy?"

"He finished Phase One of his training yesterday. Beyond that, we haven't heard a word."

Matt snuck a look at Lauren with a small smile. Which of course Dave noticed. Lauren gave him the Hotchner glare. "You've got that down," Dave whispered.

On cue, Mike and Andi walked into the kitchen, each carrying a beer from the garage fridge. Aaron shook his head. "I'm really glad mom and I can supply you boys with beer."

Mike smiled. "For the record dad, I brought a case of beer that we bought. It's sitting on the garage floor staying cold." Aaron looked at him.

"Because I brought a case as well," Matt said. "That I put in the fridge." He looked at his parents. "We're celebrating tonight."

Mike handed Aaron an envelope. Aaron looked at him. "My final Phase One test scores."

Aaron handed his beer to Cait, took the envelope and opened it. He pulled out the paper. Cait looked over his arm. They both read the results and smiled. "Congratulations son," Aaron said, pulling Mike into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," he said into Mike's ear.

"Thanks dad," Mike said, tightly hugging his dad. "That means so much to me."

Maggie and Jarrod noticed the tears in Cait's eyes. "Caitie?" Jarrod softly asked.

Cait smiled at him, brushing away a tear. "Ninety-eight point seven," she said. "Top of his class," she smiled.

"Atta boy!" Dave said, pulling Mike off his feet with a bear hug.

"Hot damn," Jake said. "Party tonight!"

"After church," Cait and Maggie scolded.

After church, it was.

 **###**

 **A/N: First off, I'll admit that most of you do not understand American football. I get that. MVP is the Most Valuable Player. Aaron Rodgers, on my favorite team (Green Bay Packers) has received that honor more than once. That's all I'm gonna say and hope like crazy its good enough for my international readers.**

 **Bus staff is the crew in a restaurant that clears, cleans and resets tables after customers leave. Then they wash the dishes. Bus staff is vital in the cog of making a restaurant successful. I was blessed the ten years I managed a restaurant to work with some of the best. And they were mostly high school aged kids.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yup. That's how I'm gonna roll with this one. It's family.**

 **To all my US readers – Happy Thanksgiving.**

Chapter 2

After the celebration of Mike's achievement last night, the adult members of the family welcomed the cinnamon rolls and coffee for Thanksgiving breakfast. The younger boys were already fed and doing their thing.

Aaron, Sean and Jarrod looked at their spouses doing their usual Thanksgiving early morning prep. "Do we dare say a thing?" Sean whispered.

"I'd walk away from that," Jake whispered with his evil smile.

Dave walked into the kitchen. Jake looked at Cait. "Umm Doctor, you might have a patient."

"Shuddup Jake," Dave growled.

"Be careful old man," Jake growled back. "I got elected last night to get you to bed."

"Thank you," Dave smiled at Jake. He looked at Cait. "Your patient needs coffee and alcohol soakers."

"Got that," she smiled. Leslie gave him a cup of coffee as he slid into one of the kitchen counter chairs next to Aaron and Jarrod. Maggie followed with two cinnamon rolls. Cait added a cantaloupe quarter.

"Eat that first," she smiled. "Doctor's orders."

"Welcome to the club," Sean smiled, thumbing at his older brother. "Why I'm not an FBI agent. I didn't get the total smack down."

Jarrod looked at Aaron. "Why did I?"

"Because you were my wingman last night," Aaron said, drinking more coffee.

"Hey, I thought I was?" Dave asked.

"No Dave, last night you were the uncle that celebrated with his nephew."

"Remind to not do that again Aaron." The guys all snickered.

"Duly noted Dave," Aaron said in his best BAU voice. The ladies all smiled at each other and then the sad looking but starting to revive crew they loved.

An hour later, the scene was repeated with the next generation of the two oldest Hotchner men and their ladies. Mike plopped down in the counter seat his grandfather had just vacated. "Thank you grandpa for being regular taking your morning dump," Michael moaned putting his head in his hands. Cait shook her head at their oldest sons with a smile at Aaron.

-00CM00-

Emily and Derek looked at the two oldest Hotchner brothers behind the bar in the den that afternoon before dinner. The whole team and their families were already in the home. "You two are nursing those beers," she smiled.

Matt shook his head. "It was a rough night last night with the dummy's news yesterday," he thumbed at Mike. The two agents, and friends, looked at Matt. He broadly smiled. "Mike finished number one in the first phase of agent training class."

"Congrats Mike," Emily and Derek said together smiling at him, sharing high fives with him.

"Thank you both," Mike smiled. "But I partied with Uncle Dave last night."

"And I'm big brother," Matt said. "I felt it was my duty to back him. And Uncle Dave." Derek smiled at the boys and then Emily.

"Say no more," Emily said, shaking her head. "I got burned in Vegas some years back celebrating a big case win with Dave."

Derek smiled at the boys. "She was a pile the next morning."

"Welcome to the club," Emily snarked, hoisting her beer bottle to the boys and taking another sip. Matt and Mike clinked beer bottle necks and took a drink.

-00CM00-

Dinner, as usual, with everyone there, was wonderful. "Pulled it off again," Diana Reid smiled at Cait with a wink.

Cait smiled. "Diana, you know I have a lot of help."

"Yes I do," Diana smiled back. She looked at Matt, Lauren, Mike and Andi starting to remove plates. "And a good crew doing the next phase."

"Why we do it," Matt smiled, kissing Diana's cheek.

Diana looked at Cait. "Why is Tate here?"

Aaron smiled. "We're letting Mary Elizabeth have a long weekend with friends down in Florida. Tate's family pays her very well. She can afford it. And we're more than happy to let her get it." He looked at Dave. "Don't start," Aaron growled.

Dave shook his head at Aaron. "Mary Elizabeth and you two are more parents to Tate than his biological ones."

"Dave, let's not go there," Cait said. "We've discussed this before. He's here. And he's happy." By Aaron and Cait's tone the rest of the group knew to end that discussion.

The traditional Hotchner sing along aka "floor show" was its usual success with the Brooks family and Father Jimmy there to enjoy it as well. Afterwards, everyone enjoyed dessert. While sneaking a peek at their cellphones. A major Nor'easter was churning up the coast towards the DC area of Virginia that was going to butt heads with a cold northwestern flow of air. Major snowfall was predicted for the area overnight and into Friday.

Michael LaMontagne looked at Dave. "I know Ethan is Grandpa's dessert buddy," he smiled.

Dave pulled him up on his lap at the lunch counter. "You're mine Michael," Dave smiled. "What we having?"

"You pick Uncle Dave," Michael smiled. "And then we'll share."

"Sounds like a plan," Dave smiled at him. The two of them enjoyed Cait's apple pie with ice cream. Matt sinfully added some caramel syrup to the top.

"That's the best Uncle Dave," Michael smiled at Dave, taking a spoonful along with Dave.

"Can't beat it kid," Dave smiled.

Jack pulled out his cell and looked at Jessica. "I'm seeing the same thing Jack," she smiled. "It's time to get grandma and grandpa back to my place before this moves in."

Thirty minutes later, the guests had bugged out to get home before the storm hit. Andi emptied the dishwasher as Lauren and Matt rinsed all the dessert dishes and utensils, getting them into the dishwasher and starting it again.

Jack and Tate came into the kitchen with Bella and Max. "It's getting ugly out there," Jack said.

"We had to dry off the dogs," Tate added.

Cait and Aaron looked at the boys. "It's freezing rain dad," Jack said. "Bella slipped a little on the sidewalk coming in."

Aaron and Cait looked at their older sons. "VDOT has to be already out. We'll get home," Matt said.

"No," Jarrod barked.

"Grandpa," Mike said, "the logistics around here? Jack and TaterTot are sharing a bed. Where does that leave Wyatt?" Matt smiled at Tate pushing his head.

"I only packed for one overnight," Lauren said.

Andi looked at her. "Really sis? And you married a Hotchner?" Maggie and Jarrod laughed.

"Busted," Lauren smiled. "But I don't know about my husband."

Cait looked at Aaron. "You or me with the whistle?" she smiled. Dave beat them to it, with a wink, taking a drink of his scotch.

Cait looked at Lauren. "Your husband's packing skills I can handle. The washer and dryer I originally put into this home has churned out how many loads with Aaron and Jack here as well. They crapped out two weeks apart a month ago. After both of the you," Cait, waving a finger at Matt and Mike, "moved out."

"Rock on Maytag," Mike smiled at Jake, sharing a high-five.

Sean smiled. "Wyatt and Ethan are on the double mattress in our bedroom. Each of them is in his own sleeping bag and they are happy campers. Uncle Jake doesn't have to sleep on the other couch in the den downstairs with Uncle Dave."

"Actually," Jake smiled, "give me another scotch and Bailey's and I'll out snore Uncle Dave. And enjoy the fireplace."

"That you'll get roaring kid," Dave pointed at Jake. The family laughed.

"Knew that walking down the steps Dave," Jake smiled. He shot a look at Mike. "Sucks to be you," he wickedly smiled.

"Uncle Jake?" Mike asked.

Jarrod smiled at his grandson. "Your brother is married. You and Andi aren't. And you know your parent's rule."

Andi shook her head. "Mother Nature is taking care of that," she smiled.

Leslie looked at the group. "The reason Sean and I don't mind the boys with us. I'm on the same schedule," she smiled at Andi.

"What about food?" Mike asked.

"You knucklehead," Matt said, looking at his brother. "You didn't notice the extra cartons of eggs and bacon mom had in the beer fridge?"

Mike shrugged. "I might have missed that."

"Well done Agent," Aaron said. Mike looked at him. "Son, with your training and test scores, you didn't notice that?"

Cait shot Matt a look before he could snark back a remark. "There are teachable FBI moments," Cait smiled at Matt.

Dave looked at Matt and then smiled at Mike. "I work with a bunch of youngsters in my world. They keep me on my toes." He looked at Aaron and Cait. "Why I'm still around to help them out."

Aaron kissed Cait's forehead. "I say you; Sean, Leslie and I get some boys to bed and then enjoy a final nightcap with Dave, Jake and the kids."

Cait kissed him. "I like how you think," she smiled.

Maggie looked at Jarrod. "One more only." She kissed Jarrod. "Grandma needs her beauty sleep."

"Yes grandma," Jarrod said. "And you are my beauty."

Maggie looked at him. "A slightly different version of that line worked fifty years ago. I doesn't now." The group all laughed as Maggie headed to bed.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a fire roaring in the fireplaces in the downstairs den and in the living room. The four younger boys were already conked out.

"Happy Thanksgiving Hotchner family," Jake said, raising his glass to the group in the kitchen.

"Amen," Dave said. He turned and looked out the French Doors. "Bring it on bitch. Everyone of our family is home, safe and warm." Matt, Mike and Jake snickered.

 **###**

 **A/N: VDOT is the Virginia Department of Transportation. It is their job to de-ice and plow the roadways of the state. Actually, before someone slips in and corrects me, the roads of the Commonwealth of Virginia. Virginia natives, two that I know personally, interchanges state and commonwealth frequently.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jack, Tate and Wyatt walked into the kitchen a little after nine thirty the next morning. "Told ya they'd sleep in," Cait whispered to her mom, putting more bacon into a pan that she put back into one of the ovens set on warm. Ethan was already watching a DVD with Bella and Max. Maggie was using Cait's large flattop griddle to brown up the lightly buttered leftover dinner rolls from yesterday putting them in the lower oven, keeping them warm as well.

The growing boys helped themselves to some apple juice, using the plastic glasses on the counter by the fridge. "You guys rock," Cait smiled at them. "Thank you."

Jack looked at Cait. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I have to ask."

"Breakfast sliders Jack," Maggie said. "Let mom and me finish up and you three are up to bat," she smiled.

"Aunt Cait," Wyatt asked, climbing into the one the lunch counter chairs. "What about Ethan?"

Cait smiled at him, putting the last of the second pound of bacon into the frying pan. "He was happy with a bowl of Rice Krispies and a piece of toast."

"Total dessert hangover," Maggie smiled at the boys.

"I get that," Tate smiled. "My small piece of apple pie with ice cream and Matt's caramel syrup did me in." Maggie winked at Cait as they both smiled at the boys.

"What's a slider?" Tate asked.

Maggie put the last bun in the oven and looked at them. "Dinner roll, friend egg, bacon and cheese."

"Works in my world," Tate smiled.

Cait looked at Jack. Maggie looked at her. Cait smiled at her mom. "Wait for it grandma."

"Only one?" Jack asked.

Cait looked at her mother. "I rest my case your Honor." Between the three boys, they ate five sliders.

Maggie smiled at her as Jake and Dave, both showered and shaved came into the kitchen. "Good thing we have a lot of left over dinner rolls," Maggie snarked.

Cait smiled. "Part of my plan mom." Maggie pointed at her.

Jake and Dave looked at the two ladies. "It's a conspiracy my ladies," Dave said.

"Conspiracy hell Dave," Jake growled. He looked at his mother and sister. "You two have cooked all week. Plant your asses into those lunch counter chairs. We've got the rest."

Jarrod walked into the kitchen, showered and shaved as well. "About time you two freeloaders," he said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Cait kissed his cheek moving to the lunch counter. "Thanks dad."

"Thanks lover," Maggie smiled, kissing him. Jarrod looked at her with a smile.

"Oh don't go there you two," Jake growled. "Not in front of me."

"That's what brought you into this world," Aaron said coming into the nook, rubbing Cait's back and giving her a kiss.

"TMI," Jake said. The group all roared with laughter.

Cait looked at Aaron. "No shower or shave?"

Aaron smiled at her and nodded at the French Doors as Jake and Dave started frying eggs. "I'm gonna wait until I've over-worked our two oldest sons helping me with the shoveling," he smiled. He looked at Jake and then Cait. "He's learned how to fry an egg?"

"Shuddup asshole," Jake growled back at his brother-in-law.

Cait laughed and smiled at Aaron. "I'll put up with scruffies," she said kissing him.

"God damnit," Jake growled, "you two back down as well." The group laughed more.

Sean and Leslie, after getting the last of Jake and Dave's cooking attention, took over for them to feed the two older Hotchner sons and their lovely ladies.

"I'm cooking tonight," Jarrod said.

"Hello Sal's pizza," Sean smiled. Jarrod pointed at him with a smile. The snow of the storm finally went to light flurries.

"Aaron, my lawn service will take care of the driveway," Dave said.

"But they don't do the front sidewalk and the back patio," Aaron smiled.

Mike looked at Matt. "I think we're burning off some alcohol."

"Not shit Mikey," Matt growled.

"But hey you two," Cait said. They looked at her. "All your snow gear is here. And I know you call me a hoarder. But Jack's winter stuff over the years I've saved as well."

"And we've loved the shipments the last two falls," Leslie said. "You've saved us a bundle."

Cait looked at Aaron, Matt and Mike. "That's my point. The boys will want to go outside and slide. Jack's stuff from last year should fit Tate. The year before stuff should fit Wyatt."

Mike smiled at her. "Pull out the stored boxes of stuff and get the boys dressed for the snow."

"You rock Agent Hotchner," Cait smiled. "I've cut some already, taking it to the Goodwill Store. But now I'm glad I've sorta been a hoarder. After this, what doesn't fit goes next week."

Matt kissed her cheek. "Rock on mom," he smiled.

"Time out on that," Leslie said. "Let me go through some of that for the boys." Cait smiled at her.

Sean looked at Leslie as they dried the last of the prep dishes. "Do we have the room in our luggage?"

"Sean, we'll make the room. They're saving us more money than you want to know."

"If it doesn't fit, it ships," Cait added.

"Got it," he smiled, kissing her.

Jake looked at Dave. "I'm taking you on a run to Gander Mountain later this afternoon," Dave smiled. "You can afford it with your NFL nest egg."

"Dave you don't have to," Aaron said. "The boys and I've got this. Jake doesn't need to help."

"Aaron, you and your sons take care of your home. That's on you three. I'm thinking long term," he smiled, looking at Cait.

Cait looked at him. "You're buying the burger for the chili."

Jake looked at him. Dave smiled. "There are three boys that are going to make a huge sliding run down that hill," Dave smiled with a point at the French doors to backyard. Cait smiled at Aaron. "A lot like two boys did some years back to welcome Jack into this family." Matt and Mike smiled at each other. "And Jake, there's a new set of young BAU family kids that would love that tomorrow before it all melts Sunday. And they'll want you out there with them," he smiled.

Jake smiled at Dave. "You just keep thinking Dave."

Matt looked at his dad. "Make is so Number One," he smiled.

Maggie looked at Cait. "I think we're making a grocery list."

Cait shook her head. "Burger, chili beans, and onion only," she said, picking up her phone to send a text. "I'm getting one Penelope Garcia to organize all the rest of the food for tomorrow night." Maggie looked at her. "It's their time to step up." Cait looked at Maggie. "And they will," Cait smiled. "We just need the little organizer that could," she winked.

"I love you Doc," Aaron smiled, kissing her. "Let's roll guys." He and boys headed out.

Dave pulled out his wallet and handed Cait his bankcard towards her. Cait shook her head. "Tomorrow morning," she said. "And then, yes I'll use it."

Sean and Leslie looked at each other. "We're along for that run." Sean looked at Cait. "It's our turn," he smiled. "For Sunday morning brunch." Dave looked at him. Sean smiled. "Some profiler you are. This family is camped in for the weekend. And my wife and contribute." Dave smiled at them.

A half hour later, as Aaron, Matt and Mike dug out the home, Jack, Tate and Wyatt took on a hill covered with snow, using only their mitten covered hands with thermal insulate gloves. And their young mind creative minds.

Matt winked at Aaron. "Think they might need help?"

Aaron looked at his oldest sons. "You two in?" he smiled.

Matt looked at him. "We were in when you brought Jack here the first time dad," he smiled.

"Have fun," Aaron smiled. "The boys will love your help."

The two of them climbed up the hill to the boys, carrying their shovels. Mike rubbed Wyatt's head. "What are you guys thinking?"

Wyatt smiled at him. "A mini version of an Olympic luge run. Tate is all over this. We just got to get the snow moved around to fit his plan."

Matt smiled at Wyatt as Mike dug in with Tate, tapping his shoulder. "We've got to make it big enough for us big kids as well."

"Let's get it done," Tate smiled.

By four that afternoon, Garcia and the BAU gang had the rest of the menu set for the sledding party. Cait and Leslie chased the younger boys into the shower. "With all the work you've done today, you three will conk out the minute your movie is done," Leslie smiled.

Aaron looked out at the hill, handing a beer to Matt and Mike. "Nice work guys," he smiled.

"Some kids are going to have fun tomorrow," Matt smiled.

"We will too," Mike added with his own smile. "The toboggan is going to get a workout."

Mike looked at his dad. "Tate is going to be one helluva of an engineer some day," he smiled.

Aaron looked at him. "He thought that all up?" Matt and Mike smiled at him, nodding their heads. "That's impressive," Aaron appreciatively said looking out at the sledding run sculpted out of the heavy, wet snow that was freezing with the dropping temperatures.

After the pizza, Dave said his good nights. "Like Jake, I know some boys will chase my old arse onto that hill as well. I need a glass of my private reserve scotch, a pre-embargo Cuban and my own bed," he smiled, kissing Maggie's cheek, pulling on his coat. "Along with ten hours of sleep." He looked at Cait. "Care if Max stays with the boys?" Cait shook her head with a smile.

Jack powered into him for a hug. "That might be a good idea Uncle Dave." Aaron winked at Dave with a smile as Cait pulled Dave into a hug.

"Thank you again," Cait smiled at him. "We really don't need your support. But we do appreciate it."

"You're welcome sweetheart," Dave said, kissing her cheek. "You all are my family," he smiled, accepting hugs from Wyatt and Ethan.

"Good night Uncle Dave," the boys sweetly smiled. Tate added his.

Jake looked at Aaron. "Are Senior Profiler melt downs allowed SAC Hotchner?" he evilly smiled.

"They are," Aaron said, in his best office voice. The rest of the group lightly laughed.

Like Cait and Leslie predicted, Jack, Tate and Wyatt were sawing logs by eight-thirty that night. Ethan smiled through his yawn of kissing Cait goodnight. "I'm up later than the big guys Aunt Cait." Cait smiled, giving him a kiss and hug and then handing him off to Aaron for the same.

"Good night you," Aaron smiled, kissing him. "Love you," giving Ethan a hug.

"Love you both," Ethan yawned. Leslie and Sean winked at the couple, taking Ethan upstairs to bed.

By ten that night, the Hotchner home on Deer Valley Road was dark. So was the Rossi home.

-00CM00-

Breakfast the next morning was doing your own. There were multiple boxes of dry cereal set out on the counter. Cait had two different boxes of instant oatmeal at the ready that Jack and Tate took advantage of. Jake had got up early that morning and had a huge tray of donuts and sweet rolls he pre-ordered from the Stanlovsky bakery on the kitchen island. Everyone did their own thing, with Cait helping Jack and Tate with making their microwave oatmeal.

Nearly three gallons of milk and two gallons of apple juice bit the dust. By nine-thirty, the dishwasher was once again getting a work out. Aaron looked at Cait. "You do know that will be the next one to crap out. Again."

Cait shook her head at him. "What did the installer say on the last one we put in four years ago? A family our size burns out a dishwasher in four years with all the loads we run through it. Thankfully, with the boys gone, the next one might last longer."

Aaron kissed her. "Forever my champion, looking at the bright side," he smiled.

"Part of the wedding vows," she smiled back.

Jake was standing at the French doors with Jack, Tate and Wyatt. "What the hell are you three waiting for? You've been pissing your pants all morning to try out your creation."

Cait and Aaron shared a look and smiled.

"Not without you Uncle Jake," Wyatt smiled.

Jake looked at Jack and Tate. "You two are good," he smiled.

"Ummm Jake, it seems my Senior Profiler might have called that last night," Aaron smiled at him.

Jake chased the boys off to get ready and gave Aaron a large middle finger salute.

"Paybacks little brother," Cait smiled.

Jake stopped. "That means I'm getting your ass out there as well Caitie."

Cait smiled. "I was down on the plan last night little brother. I can't wait. You're a day late and a dollar short." Aaron just smiled at him.

"Screw you both," Jake snarled heading to the basement steps.

"Maybe tonight," Cait evilly grinned. Jake shook his head.

Maggie and Jarrod, sitting at the lunch counter, enjoying their second cup of coffee, smiled at the couple. "Thank you Caitie," Jarrod smiled.

Cait shook her head. "You know me dad. I'll kick any ass that needs kicking," she smiled.

"Been there, taken that," Aaron smiled.

Jarrod looked at Aaron. "Son, you know I love you. And how much appreciate the husband you are to my daughter." Aaron smiled, knowing what was coming next. "You haven't had the pleasure as long as I."

Maggie pointed at Cait. "You rock my daughter," she smiled.

"I learned from the best mom," Cait smiled.

Aaron looked at Jarrod. "This is where we both exit because we just got our butts handed to us?"

"You're a lawyer son," Jarrod smiled, getting off his chair. "Rest your case."

"Thank you Victoria Barkley," Maggie said, winking at Cait.

 **###**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm gonna be honest with all of you. Like I said in the first chapter, trying to keep this annual story new and interesting is a challenge. This is year seven. Yeah, that blew me away too.**

 **Confession time. Writing the first three chapters was a bit of a struggle. Throw in some personal things as well that put writing at the bottom of the priority list.**

 **That said this starts the new part. And I had a lot of fun writing this for you.**

 **I will explain the individual sleds at the end.**

 **For all of you non-snow people think sculpted ice run like the Winter Olympics. Around the run, the snow is untouched. But partially used up to make the run. The dogs can run in that.**

Chapter 4

Jake walked into the garage to three boys doing rock, paper and scissors over who would get Jack's plastic individual sled to try out the run first. Cait had their cheeks and chins covered in Vaseline to protect them from windburn and frostbite. He smiled. "Hang on guys," he said, opening the back of Aaron's SUV. The boys followed him. Jake pulled out two more red plastic individual sleds for the boys.

"Thank you Uncle Jake," Jack smiled, hugging him. Wyatt said and did the same.

Tate looked at Jake. "Thanks Uncle Jake," he smiled.

"You three are trying it out," he smiled. "I'm your launcher." Jake and the boys headed up the hill on the left side. They got to the top. "Tate, you're first," Jake said as they walked to the start point. "You get to try out your design." Tate smiled.

"You're good Uncle Jake," Jack smiled.

Dave walked in the door, pulling his jacket off. "Am I in time?"

"Hurry Dave," Aaron said.

Jake got Tate sitting down in the sled, pulled his stocking cap down over his ears more and smiled. "You ready TaterTot?" Tate gave him a thumbs up with a laugh. Jake gave him a push, sending him on his way.

Tate had designed a marvelous run. It started at the right side of the top of the hill taking advantage of the steep slope at the top. The run used that slope while going towards the other side of the hill. A one eighty curve sent the sled into the middle of the hill gathering more speed to go through an inverted "S" curve. The downhill bottom of the sled path careened back over with a wide curve to the right side of the hill towards Jamaal and Lisa's house to avoid the pool area and give the sliders plenty of room to stop between the two houses.

Wyatt and Jack jumped up and down on the top of hill high-fiving each other as Tate finished his run. The group inside all smiled and then lost sight of Tate. Jake gave them a thumbs up that Tate was OK. Mike looked at Matt. "We need to get some wax on the toboggan."

"Ya think?" Matt smiled. The boys left the living room heading towards the garage as the rest watched Jake get Wyatt going. When Wyatt got to the S curve, Jake sent Jack on his way.

"Cowabunga!" Jack shouted shooting down the course.

Jake shouted at Tate. "Stay there to cover Wyatt." Tate waved at him as Wyatt came flying into the landing zone and got the sled stopped. Wyatt scampered off and shared a high five with Tate. Jack blew in seconds later.

"That was amazing guys!" Jack smiled.

"Let's go again," Wyatt smiled. The three boys started to run by the French doors and then stopped. Jack and Wyatt placed their hands on Beans and Mudgie's resting place. Tate watched respectfully. The boys with their sleds in their hands ran towards the path to get to the top of the hill.

Cait looked at Aaron and smiled. He opened one of the French doors and let Bella and Max out. The dogs bounded out to chase after the boys.

Sean looked at him brother. "What waist size are your jeans?"

"Sean?" Aaron asked back.

"Brother," Sean smiled, "I need to get out there and enjoy some of the action. But I only brought one pair of jeans."

Cait smiled. "Sean, you know the dress code around here. You've got a pair of cotton lounge pants and the dryer works." He looked at her. "I've already figured out the dryer is going to get a workout today."

"Knew that waking up this morning," Maggie smiled.

Sean looked at Aaron. "It's my wife and mother-in-law. You've known them for how many years now?" Aaron smiled.

Sean smiled. "The Barkley snark machine," he laughed. Aaron pointed at him.

"I would have just kicked your ass kid," Dave said, walking to the entryway to put on his snow clothes.

Cait smiled at Sean. "The true snark master."

Dave shook his head, looking at Maggie and Cait. "Sorry luvs; that mother of yours can out snark my ass." The group all laughed.

Jarrod looked at Sean. "Just walk away," he smiled. He looked out at the hill. "Hey you all! Come back and see this!"

They all came back into the Great Room to see the boys getting Jake on one of the sleds. Jake's torso barely fit. But the three boys got him careening down the path with Jake's legs bent up at a ninety-degree angle. The boys all cheered at the top as Jake finished the course with Bella and Max barking their approval. Max and Bella ran around the areas of snow that wasn't part of the sledding course.

Tate got Wyatt going again. Jack gave Tate a push to follow Wyatt, pulling his stocking cap down around Tate's ears before he pushed him off.

Jarrod shook his head looking at Aaron. "You do know what those three Stooges will do next?"

"Of course," Aaron smiled. "They'll do it Kamikaze style one after the other. Why do you think Jack watches NASCAR?"

"For the crashes," Jarrod smiled as the family headed off to get into their snow gear.

Maggie looked at Leslie. "Not your thing?"

"Maggie," Leslie smiled. "I grew up in New York City. Snow was never a good thing there with the people and the traffic." She followed Sean to get Ethan dressed for the snow.

Dave was pulling on his snow bibs as the Brooks family came in the door. "John, help Jarrod set up some chairs by the French doors," he smiled.

"It's that good?" Hannah asked.

Dave kissed her cheek. "Why do you think I'm dressing like this?" he smiled.

Jessica smiled at him with her large pan of deviled eggs. "I brought my snow gear along. I'm not missing my chance. I follow Matt, actually both the boys and their ladies on Instagram. He posted a series of pictures of building the run yesterday afternoon."

Jake was sending Tate down the run after Wyatt sailed through the S curve as Aaron, Cait, Matt, Mike and Dave got to the top of the hill with Matt pulling the toboggan. Jack raced up behind them with his sled.

"Jake," Dave said, "I think it's time for a little family nostalgia," he smiled.

Jake smiled. "You're good Dave."

John and Jarrod got the fireplace in the Great Room roaring again. "Hurry you two," Hannah said. Aaron knelt at the front of the toboggan. Jack settled in around his legs. Cait put her long legs around Jack and settled them on Aaron's thighs. Jack turned and looked at her. "Really mom?"

Cait pulled his stocking cap down over his face. "Humor me." Mike and Matt laughed, climbing on as Jack pushed his cap back up. The group in the living room laughed as well.

"Co-pilot to pilot," Jake said. "You ready?"

"Rotate," Aaron smiled. Jake gave Matt's back a mighty shove and sent the Hotchner family on their way. Due to the heavy, wet snow that had frozen overnight, Aaron barely had to steer the toboggan. He just had to keep it in the middle of the course.

"This is crazy good," Matt shouted bouncing around on the back of the toboggan.

Dave smiled at Jake as the Hotchner family came into the landing zone. Jake got Tate and Wyatt going again. Bella and Max barked at the boys as they sped by chasing after them on the side of the course.

Cait looked at Jack, Tate and Wyatt as Mike started pulling the toboggan up the hill. "After Sean's run with his boys and Dave, and a couple more, the boys need to get inside for a bit," she said to Aaron.

"Doc?" Aaron said.

"That wind is still cold Aaron. And the Vaseline is wearing off. I don't want them to get wind-burnt. And I'm sure they're getting hungry."

They all got to the top of the hill. Aaron looked at Sean. "You just need to pull the curved part in the front to get it to stay in the sledding course," he nodded at toboggan. "It's just like driving a car."

"Got it," Sean smiled, kneeling down in the front. Cait got Ethan tucked around his bent legs. She looked at Dave.

"This is where you step up," she smiled. Dave sat down on the toboggan and put his legs around Ethan.

"You're good Uncle Dave," Jack smiled. Aaron got Wyatt on with Jake putting his long legs around him.

"Take-off," Matt and Mike shouted, giving the toboggan a big push.

Aaron got Tate into his sled. "Two more runs buddy. After that, you need to get inside and get warmed up." Cait pulled his stocking cap down around his ears.

Tate smiled at him. "I'm in. And getting hungry."

Aaron looked at Cait with a smile sending Tate down the slide.

Jack looked at Cait. "I'm in too," he smiled. Cait gave him a shove on his sled.

Penelope and Kevin came in the front door. She had a huge meat and cheese tray while Kevin had a bag of assorted crackers. "Just in time," Maggie smiled, taking the tray from Penelope as Jarrod took their coats. "Round one of sliding is just about done."

Penelope and Kevin looked out the doors. Sean chased the boys inside as Dave brought the toboggan to the top of hill.

Aaron, Cait, Jack, Matt, Mike and Dave squeezed onto the toboggan for the last ride of the early afternoon session. Lauren videoed taped it with a smile. Andi looked at her as they sped down the slide. "That's the real family," Lauren smiled.

"Yup," Andi smiled.

Maggie, with Sean's restaurant chef chopping abilities that made short work of the onions had Cait's chili recipe slowly cooking on the stove.

Aaron and Cait helped Jack and Tate get out of their wet snow clothes in the garage with the garage heater turned up to 70 degrees. Jake and Dave shed their snow gear, spreading them out on the vehicles in the garage. The rest did the same. The garage heater would dry them out. Aaron looked at Sean, helping his sons. "I'm good Aaron. I'm just glad Cait saved a pair of your old boots." Aaron just shook his head with a smile. "I know Aaron," he smiled. "She's Cait."

"Why I married her," Aaron smiled. Sean smiled back at him, getting his sons into the house.

Matt, Mike and Jake chased Jack and Tate into the house to get warmed up. Aaron pulled Cait to him. "You didn't have to do this again for my team."

"I'm part of that team Aaron," Cait said. "And I love them as much as you. I just show it a little more than you. And I get it. You're the boss. Aaron," Cait said, rubbing his chest. "Enjoy this. It's a bonus. For them; and you."

Aaron kissed her. "Thank you."

Cait seductively looked at him. "Going for two nights in a row stud?"

Aaron gave her the laugh that she fell in love with. "The thought might have crossed my mind."

"That's not the only thing that got a heads up," Cait snarked back.

Aaron laughed more. "That too."

They walked into their home to all the boys diving into the meat and cheese tray. Jack with a plate full of crackers, meat and cheese, heading for the fireplace, made a detour. "Thanks Pen," he smiled. "This is the bomb. I love you," he said, hugging her.

Penelope deeply hugged him. "Why I do it kiddo." Cait and Aaron smiled at each other.

John looked at Tate. "I'm hearing a rumor that run was your design?" Tate just shrugged with a smile. "Great job kid," John smiled, sharing a high five him. Tate suddenly shook his head in pain. "Cait!" John said.

Mike got there first and looked at Tate. "Which ear?" Tate pointed to his right ear as John took his plate. "Let me help buddy," Mike smiled. "Been there," he said, gently taking Tate's hearing aid supplement of his implant out of his ear. Mike looked at it and wiped a bit of condensation off it. _Tate, can you still hear me out of your other ear?_ Mike signed. Tate nodded. "Tate, it's basically made of plastic. When plastic gets cold and then gets into warmth, it causes condensation. And that can be like swimmer's ear. Water in your ear. Why do you think we all kept pulling down your stocking cap?"

Mike got the first one back in and helped Tate with his left ear one. Using his shirt again.

Cait shook her head at Aaron. "He's a male mom. Take a pill," Aaron smiled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drill my fist into your shoulder right now," Cait growled.

"You love me?" Aaron answered with a smile. Cait shook her head, eating a cracker with meat and cheese.

Tate smiled at Mike. "Thank you."

"We row the same boat bud," Mike smiled at him, winking at John. Tate took his plate from John with a smile. Cait and Aaron smiled at each other enjoying more of the meat and cheese tray.

"Thanks grandpa," Tate smiled at John.

"Any time kiddo," John smiled, rubbing the top of his head.

Cait smiled at Garcia. "Penelope this is awesome. And just what we needed. Thank you."

"Back at ya," Garcia smiled. "Thanksgiving is always wonderful here. This day is going to be more special."

Emily and Declan came in through the garage. "It's a time out?" Emily snarked.

"Em, all you and Declan have to do is get your snow gear on, grab a sled in the garage and have at it," Aaron pointed.

"I'm in," Declan said, heading back to the garage.

Ten minutes later, the crew in the house laughed at Emily laughing as she hurtled down the run. "Holy shit!" she said, careening through the S curve.

"It's the bomb mom!" Declan shouted making the one eighty curve behind her.

Bella and Max, after their work out and sleeping by the fireplace out-dueled each other snoring.

"I'll match that tonight," Dave woefully said. He looked at Jack, Tate and Wyatt. "And wonderfully accept it," he smiled.

"You are a warrior Uncle Dave," Jarrod smiled.

Dave shook his head. "Jarrod, it's called taking one for the team."

"And you're such a team player," Aaron snarked.

"Hey Aaron, I know I wasn't at first. But I am now."

Aaron smiled. "I know Dave. I just couldn't resist."

"We love warrior Uncle Dave," Jack smiled.

"He's the bomb," Wyatt added.

"Time out guys," Matt said. "Don't inflate his ego anymore." Dave glared at Matt.

Jack laughed looking at his co-conspirators and then Matt. "We'll take care of that." Wyatt and Tate snickered, eating more. He pointed at the sliding hill to Dave. Rossi just shook his head. The rest all laughed.

Kevin nudged Jack's shoulder. Jack looked at Kevin and smiled. "Six words Kevin. Get Uncle Dave on a sled."

"Ooo no you don't," Rossi growled.

Aaron looked at Jake. "Make it so Number One."

Jake smiled. "Aye, aye sir."

Jarrod laughed. "Busted Uncle Dave."

Wyatt pointed out the French doors. "Emily is doing it again Uncle Dave."

"You're piling on," Dave growled at Wyatt.

Matt and Mike shared a high five. "I love it when a plan comes together," Matt smiled.

Cait and Aaron shared a laugh.

 **###**

 **A/N: I think I've explained before what a TaterTot is. For those of you that don't remember, it's a cube shaped piece of breaded potato. In this case, Jake and the older boys are playing on Tate's name. And I've explained males that play sports. Nicknames are part of the game.**

 **For those of you in a no snow world, a plastic sled is (US lengths) four feet long by 20 inches wide. The sides are about two inches high with a bowed front much like a boat but covers the whole front. It's a perfect size for how old the boys (Jack, Tate and Wyatt) in this story are. But it can hold two people. I'll expound on that in the next chapter. :D**

 **Rotate is my recently developed affliction of watching take off and landing vids on YouTube of heavy passenger jets. When I'm not writing and bored, I'm easily amused. But my real passion is** _ **Hope for Paws**_ **rescue vids. Please check them out. And then have a heart and hit the donate button.**

 **Once again, I remind you all that degrees in my world are in the Fahrenheit scale.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes! It's the rest of the team! Did you think I'd forget them in this story?**

Chapter 5

Tara Lewis rang the doorbell of the home, put in the security code and then walked in. The dogs flew into the entryway on alert and then happily barked a greeting. "Hi you two," she smiled. Cait came into the entryway and looked at her. Tara had her snow gear in one arm and her contribution to the team dinner in her other hand. Cait smiled at her, taking the dish. Tara petted the dogs.

"That looks sinful," Cait said.

Tara smiled. "My mom's recipe. She grew up in New England and loved her shellfish."

"Is that crab meat?" Cait asked. Tara smiled back. "I'm gonna be all over this," Cait smiled.

Tara walked into the home and looked around. All the Hotchner boys were still foraging the meat and cheese tray. Emily and Declan were joining them, getting warm by the fireplace.

"What? There's no sliding action? I'm ready," she said, lifting her arm holding her snow clothes.

"Welcome to bottomless pits," Lauren smiled, nodding at the boys. Tara smiled.

"We're almost ready Tara," Jack said. "Just give us a few more."

"Like needing a whiz," Wyatt said, buzzing by her to the kitchen bathroom. "And hi Tara!" Cait and Leslie shook their heads with a smile.

Tara smiled. "That doesn't get old in my world."

"In none of ours," Emily smiled. "We need this." Cait looked at Aaron and smiled.

John rubbed Aaron's back. "Yes they do son," he whispered. "Thanksgiving dinner is one thing. And your team appreciates it. This is a whole other ballgame."

Jarrod rubbed Aaron's shoulder. "They get to have fun."

"I get it dads," Aaron whispered.

Fifteen minutes later, the sledding group was in the garage, getting on their snow clothes.

Tara raced Wyatt out the door with his sled. "It's you and me big dog," Tara said.

"Get up the hill," Wyatt smiled.

Jake was waiting on them. He got Wyatt on the sled, scrunched him forward and then looked at the nearly six foot Tara. "Have fun. But with your weight and that run as frozen as it is? He's your responsibility. It's safety first on this hill."

"Got it," Tara smiled, getting herself onto the sled, wrapping her long legs around Wyatt.

"Rotate," Aaron said to Jake.

"Rotate bro," Jake said, giving Wyatt and Tara a major push.

"Holy shit!" Matt said as the two of them came out of the first big curve. "They're flying."

"But look Matt!" Jack said. "Wyatt is steering the sled. They'll be OK."

They all looked at Wyatt putting his hands off the sled to guide it more in all the right places. They reached the landing zone as the rest of the group reached the top. "You rock Wyatt!" Tate shouted.

"Yes you do kiddo," Tara smiled rubbing his head, getting off the sled. Wyatt got off and shared a high five with her; in his still height deprived, young boy world that Tara smiled about.

"Can we do that again?" Wyatt asked with his boyish enthusiasm.

"We're on Wyatt," Tara smiled. They both looked to the top of the hill.

Jake was about to send Cait and Tate down the course on a sled together. Cait pulled Tate's stocking cap over his ears again. "Rotate Jake!"

"Roger that," Jake said, sending them down the hill. Aaron and Jack on the next sled followed them.

"They're flying Tara," Wyatt said.

Tara rubbed his head. "Weight and iteration."

Wyatt looked at her. "I've already learned about that in school. But add in a monster frozen slide run."

Tara beamed. "That too buddy."

Matt got on the front of the toboggan. Lauren curled behind him. Andi got on and Mike wrapped his legs around her and Lauren. Jake looked at Dave. "Go for it," Dave smiled. Jake gave them a big push and then hopped on.

Tara and Wyatt got back up to the top of hill.

"You two going again?" Dave smiled.

Tara smiled. "We've got a promise on a repeat. But I want some of that toboggan action."

"Me too," Wyatt said.

Dave took Wyatt's sled. "Guess it's time for me man up." He sat down on the sled and got ready. Wyatt gave Dave steering instructions. Dave gave him a thumbs up. Wyatt and Tara gave him a big push and then followed him.

The Hotchner boys getting off the toboggan with their ladies and Jake looked at the sledding course. Cait, Aaron, Jack and Tate smiled as well. "Holy shit!" Dave shouted, careening down the path laughing. Jack was carrying his sled.

Lauren and Andi waited in the landing zone to make sure Dave safely stopped as Matt pulled the toboggan back towards the walking path with Mike following him.

Henry LaMontagne blew out the garage door with his sled and ran up the hill, blowing by the Hotchners. "I've been waiting for this all day!" Tara slipped into the home to enjoy the fireplace.

"Tara?" Hannah asked.

"I wanted to get some of that action. But I'm battling a sinus infection."

"Curl up by the fireplace," Maggie smiled.

"Dude, you've missed out," Jack said, racing after him. Tate was already on the course. Again.

Henry busted to the launch area, threw his sled down and dived onto it laying flat down on the sled. Jack followed him, doing the same. The inertia of the bodies propelled them down the course. Jack caught up to Henry half way through the S curve.

"Jack weighs more than Henry. Simple physics would mean he'd catch up to Henry," Reid said behind the grandparents watching the fun out the French doors. The inside group welcomed Diana and Bill back into the home.

Jarrod looked at Reid. "Spencer, you do know what this day is all about?"

Reid smiled. "Why mom, dad and I stopped at a sporting goods story to get relevant winter gear." He looked at Jarrod. "And yeah, I get it," he smiled. "This is Cait and Hotch giving us a team day. I'm in."

"So are his Vegas parents," Bill said.

"We don't get this opportunity living out there," Diana smiled. "I want this chance."

Maggie smiled at Diana. "Go get it. Jarrod and me sneaked out while they kids were all having lunch." Diana looked at her. "Diana, I'm grandma. They're all my kids." Diana smiled. "But yeah, we had one run with Jake on the toboggan with Jack along," Maggie smiled.

"Which was enough for us," Jarrod smiled.

John Brooks looked at Diana. "My replaced hips can't handle that."

"Along with my replaced knee," Hannah added.

"We get it you two," Spencer smiled.

"Go get dressed you three," John nodded towards the garage. "The dressing and drying out area is in the garage. Aaron has the heater going." The Reids all smiled, heading for the garage.

Aaron and Cait smiled at JJ, Will and Michael who made it to the top of the hill. Emily was making another run doubled up with Tate. Declan smiled at the group. "I'm your rocket man."

Cait looked at him. "Where's Jake?"

Declan smiled. "In the tree line," he nodded. "Adding some yellow to the snow."

Cait shook her head with a smile. "He won't be the only one."

"Already did my thing back there Aunt Cait," Declan smiled.

Cait rubbed his chest with a smile. "I hope you pee'd downhill towards Uncle Dave's place?"

Declan roared with laughter. "Roger that Aunt Cait."

"I heard that," Dave growled getting to the top of the hill.

Aaron knelt down on the front of the toboggan. Cait smiled at Michael LaMontagne. "Come on Big Dog. You stay safe." JJ got Michael sat behind Aaron in between his long legs. Cait wrapped her legs around Michael, putting her feet on Aaron's thighs. Sandy sat down behind Cait.

"Sandy is out there?" Hannah asked, looking Maggie.

"Hannah," Maggie smiled. "She a Pennsylvania gal. I think she knows snow."

JJ and Will sat down behind them. Dave looked at Will. "Have fun riding the caboose," he smiled.

"Dave?" Will questioned.

"My masseuse tomorrow will charge me double time for getting the kinks out my lower lumbar area."

"I'm not your age," Will smiled. "And this Cajun can't wait for this."

Declan smiled. "Ground crew to pilot," he said to Hotch. "You ready?"

"Rotate," Aaron said. Declan and Dave gave them a mighty push.

The Reid family walked out of the garage to hear Michael loudly laugh as the toboggan careened down the path. JJ and Will did the same.

"I'm ready for this," Diana smiled.

Matt walked up next to her putting his arm around her shoulder. "I'm your pilot Mrs. Reid," he smiled. Diana looked at him. "Sorry, Mike and I were having a beer together when you all were getting dressed. We don't get the chance that often anymore."

Diana smiled. "Even though your brother is studying to be a government agent who will spy on me." She winked at Mike. "I won't tell," she smiled at Matt.

Matt pulled her into his shoulder with a warm embrace. "Have I told you lately you rock lady?"

Diana looked at him. "No Matthew, actually you haven't."

"Busted," Spencer smiled.

Matt took the towline for the toboggan from his dad. "Let me rock your world lady," he smiled.

Derek, Savannah and Hank walked into the backyard as Mike got the Reid family onto the toboggan behind Matt. Aaron looked at Morgan. "Just in time," he smiled.

"That run is just too cool my snow bunny," Garcia said. Morgan looked at her. "Kevin and I have done it twice." Jack, Tate, Wyatt and Henry blew by Morgan, each getting a high five from Morgan as they sped into the garage to get warmed up.

Derek and Savannah smiled as Mike gave the Reid family a big push. Diana roared with laughter the whole way down.

"Your turn," Aaron smiled at the Morgan family. "I'm your pilot when the toboggan gets back up here." Hank giggled the entire ride down with Fran holding him tight sitting behind them. A bit later, Derek and Hank on one of the sleds with Will and Michael on the next sled enjoyed a ride with their sons.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the BAU family having down time. As Aaron predicted, Jack, Tate, Wyatt and Henry took off one after the other on their sleds, jumping on headfirst. Jarrod laughed, pointing it out to John. And as Aaron also predicted, it resulted in a multi-sled crash in the S curve. The boys all laughed lying the in the snow bank as Bella and Max bounded up to check their kids.

"Saw that coming," Declan snarked, waiting to get on the toboggan with his mom, Cait, Aaron and Dave.

"Some profiler you are," Dave snarked. Declan flipped Dave off.

Cait roared with laughter. "You're in kid," she smiled.

"Son," Emily proudly smiled with a point.

"Get your asses on that toboggan," Dave snarled at Emily and Declan.

"Clear the course," Matt barked.

"Course clear bro," Jack shouted.

Jake pushed the toboggan crew down the hill.

Some of the last runs were Lauren using Garcia's camera to capture the BAU team on the toboggan together. Aaron, always the driver was the first one with Cait, Emily, JJ and Dave.

Morgan piloted the next one with Garcia, Kevin, Tara and Reid.

The weather suddenly shifted. Matt and Mike looked at Jake. "We knew this was coming," Jake said. He looked at younger boys. "Get your last runs before you lose it."

Jack, Tate, Henry, and Wyatt did. Derek, Sean and Will got a final father/son run with their young boys. All the families got a final ride together on the toboggan with the boys squeezing in more runs in between the toboggan being pulled up the hill.

Jarrod and John had the fireplaces roaring when the group came in. Twenty minutes later, the "middle" boys, as Garcia called them, stood at the French doors as the warm front moved in melting their sledding course while the team enjoyed cocktails. "Good-bye," Wyatt said. "Thank you."

"You sure did," Jack added.

"We'll miss you," Tate summed up for the group.

The food the team brought in to go with Cait's chili was wonderful. The team ate very well again at the Deer Valley home. Sandy Jareau capped it all off with Cait's chocolate cake recipe and a bucket of vanilla ice cream that Fran bought. "You grandmas just keep sticking together," Matt smiled, kissing them both.

"Amen to that," Mike smiled.

Like usual, Cait and Aaron kept a close eye on the after dinner drinking. They didn't need to worry. With their workout that afternoon, it was a "one and done" with the crew. They headed out to enjoy the rest of the evening with their own families.

Dave grabbed his jacket to leave as well. "My Jacuzzi tub is going to get a workout."

"Unlike ours?" Aaron smiled. After the sledding party, there were six boys in Cait and Aaron's tub. Dave smiled and said his good-byes.

Matt poured a second scotch and Bailey's for everyone after Cait, Aaron, Leslie and Sean had tucked in the boys. Mike looked at Cait. "What?"

"Come on mom."

"Michael, use vowels and consonants."

"We all went to church last Sunday. We went to Thanksgiving service Wednesday night."

Cait looked at Aaron. "And you all know that Sean and Leslie have brunch tomorrow."

"That too," Matt smiled.

Cait smiled at Aaron. He nodded. "It's sleep-in Sunday and family brunch day."

Jake drained his drink. "I believe that calls for another."

Cait bored the Hotchner glare at him. Then smiled. "I believe I should join you."

Aaron smiled. "I'm in."

-00CM00-

Sean and Leslie were busy doing prep for brunch Sunday morning when Dave and Max came in the door. Sean smiled as Dave set another huge box of muffins and pastries from the Stanlovsky bakery. "Thanks for picking them up for us," Sean smiled.

"No worries Sean," Dave smiled. "Anyone up yet?"

"Maggie is up and showering," Leslie said. Just then, Ethan blew into the kitchen.

"Mama, I need help." Leslie smiled, getting him into the kitchen bathroom.

Dave looked at Sean. "He's ninety percent potty trained. He's like Jack – not the most alert waking up but knowing he needs to go. This is our only hiccup."

Dave smiled. "I remember that at the cabin with Jack when he was Ethan's age."

Leslie came out of the bathroom with Ethan. "Mama, I want to sleep more. And I'm cold."

Leslie smiled. "Go climb in with Aunt Cait and Uncle Aaron." Dave smiled, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Ethan raced across the Great Room in his pj's and bare feet into the master bedroom and shook Cait's arm. Max followed him. "Hi you," she smiled, pulling Ethan into bed between her and Aaron. Max jumped up on the bed, did his usual two circles and plopped down at Cait and Aaron's feet.

An hour later, the Hotchners and visiting family enjoyed Sean and Leslie's made to order omelets and perfectly fried hashbrowns that Sean had keeping warm in the oven. Mike looked at Matt. "I could get totally used to this," he smiled.

"Ya think bro?" Matt said. The Stanlovsky bakery box took a major hit as well.

Lauren shook her head at Andi. "I don't know about you, but I can't have another weekend like this around here. I've put on five pounds."

Andi smiled at her. "Christmas is four weeks away."

Lauren shook her head. "Major gym action for me." The rest all laughed, feeling the same way.

The Cruz family, riding the Acela back to the DC area was in the Philadelphia train station during the scheduled stop. Teresa's Notebook she had been using pinged with a message. The family laughed and smiled at the pictures and video Garcia sent.

-00CM00-

The team was in the Bullpen Monday morning. Emily looked at Gina, talking over a case with Anderson. "Hey guys. We missed you Saturday."

Gina shook her head. "It was major liver abuse, again," she said, "with college friends in town."

"Times two," Brian said.

JJ smiled. "Things to learn children." Tara pointed at her with a smile. "We all pulled out after one on the after dinner drinks."

"And my son drove me home," Emily smiled. The team all looked at her. "I might have slipped into the garage with Matt and Mike to have a beer or two."

"Nice," Gina smiled back at her. She looked at the upper tier. "Where's Rossi?"

Reid smiled. "His sledding weekend….."

"With him being a trooper," JJ said.

"Agreed Jennifer," Reid smiled, "has him bypassing his masseuse to going directly to his chiropractor."

Emily shook her head as Garcia and Morgan joined the conversation with their coffee cups in hand. "He hung in there given his age," Emily smiled.

Garcia looked at all of them. "It's Rossi. He'll take the hit."

"Amen Baby Girl," Morgan smiled. "It's family."

 **#####**

 **A/N: And another installment of the Hotchner Thanksgiving at Deer Valley Road is in the books. I sorta liked the way it turned out. But honestly, I'm already thinking about next year. *shakes head***

 **First off, my thanks to all of you that left reviews, followed this story or just read. I can't thank you again for that support. It is deeply appreciated.**

 **Thank you to my awesome OK Teacher aka proofreader. I'm glad I hit your week off. And for the record my friend, WI schools only get Thursday and Friday off for the holiday. I run with what I know.**

 **It's a couple weeks of writing break time for me.**

 **I promise all of you that you will have some late year ending goodness to read.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
